La Cruz de Hierro
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: Hace tanto tiempo que sabía cual era su destino que no le sorprendía en nada que viniera a tocar a su puerta ese día...


El sonido en las calles lo hizo reaccionar de su ensoñación. Sentía en el aire toda la oleada de sensaciones que esto llevaba consigo, el sonido de la ciudad y su estruendo, las fuertes pisadas de las botas militares andando de un lado a otro por las calles concurridas de civiles atemorizados, el sonido de los llantos y la desesperación. Sabía que estaban en crisis, sabía que se acercaba el final de ese oscuro episodio. Y aun así, seguía esperando todo con la mejor actitud que podía. Entendía lo que significaba todo, solo era cuestión de algunos minutos. De darle tiempo al tiempo.

Escucho un caminar apresurado por los pasillos de su pequeña casa. Un sonido jadeante proveniente de una respiración entrecortada, agitada por la apresurada marcha. Un sonido en la puerta le indico que alguien lo buscaba. Sabía quién era, sabía de que se trataba.

-Feliciano….-

El menor de los Vargas se levanto de su asiento, con calma y lentitud, mientras su hermano mayor lo miraba con la expresión atemorizada, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Temía por él, temía por Italia y por lo que pudiera pasar. El sonido de los soldados alemanes se acercaba cada vez más por las calles, podía escuchar el sonido de sus armas siendo cargadas por su ventana. Sabía que venían por una razón en específico. Venían a buscarlo a _él._

-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, vámonos Veneciano, tenemos que irnos ya…-Lovino tomó el brazo de su hermano, jalándole ligeramente hasta la salida. Sabía perfectamente que no podría escapar, estaba consciente de la ocupación alemana era inevitable, y más aun después de de firmar el tratado entre las dos naciones. Sin embargo, Feliciano había optado por quedarse en ese mismo lugar, apoyando a su gente, a su país. Había decidido hacerle frente a todo, incluso si tenía que morir, afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No puedo irme fratello, no puedo escapar. Las personas me necesitan. –menciono con voz muy baja, con una sonrisa de resignación sobre los labios. Lovino se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, reteniendo las lágrimas que en verdad deseaba liberar. Se acerco a Feliciano, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante las palabras mencionadas por el menor. Era increíble que quisiera quedarse.

-¡No seas estúpido! Tenemos que irnos ¡esos alemanes vienen por ti! Que no lo entiendes, te viene a capturar.

-Eso lo sé bien. Ese fue mi error Lovino…tengo que afrontarlo.

-Me niego a eso, me niego a dejar que te lleven ¡así que muévete! –Lovino volvió a jalar su brazo, esta vez con más fuerza y brusquedad, lastimándolo incluso un poco. Feliciano solo cerró los ojos, siendo arrastrado ligeramente al pasillo, hasta que un par de pasos lentos se acercaron de repente, quedando frente a ambos. Era Ludwig.

Lovino sintió un nudo en el estomago al ser observado por Alemania, a lo que Feliciano alcanzo a adivinar, era una especie de temor. El italiano soltó una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba lentamente del agarre que su hermano tenía sobre su brazo. Observó a Ludwig por un instante, sintiendo aun esa atracción que le era evidente al estar cerca de él, al observarlo con su porte serio y callado, un poco tímido, pero de una gentileza indescifrable.

-Tenemos que irnos, Italia. –menciono el alemán en voz autoritaria, con su vista fija en los ojos del italiano. Tal vez Ludwig había cambiado, tal vez el también se sentía diferente, pero al momento de verse se sintió como la primera vez que se conocieron. Feliciano solo asintió, mientras seguía la marcha lenta hasta la salida de su casa. Lovino los siguió, insistiéndole a Feliciano de que no se fuera, de que resistiera, de que no se entregará tan fácilmente. Los soldados de Ludwig lo retuvieron para que no se acercara más, mientras Feliciano se adentraba dentro de unos de los vehículos alemanes, siendo seguido por Ludwig.

La trayectoria de Italia a Alemania fue lenta, o al menos eso parecía para el italiano. Todo era tan silencioso, aun siendo Ludwig de quien se trataba, escuchando únicamente el sonido de su respiración propia, y la de Alemania. Miraba de reojo la expresión de Ludwig, notando una seriedad casi hermética en su persona, quien a su vez miraba de reojo por la ventana y en algunas ocasiones se topaba con su mirada, siendo apartada por ambos al momento de chocar. Al llegar a casa de Ludwig, pronto se vio envuelto entre un montón de hombres uniformados con muchas condecoraciones en sus chaquetas, pasando entre la multitud ambos entraron a su casa, cerrando la puerta y quedándose a solas una vez más.

El alemán se quedo parado en la estancia, dejando unas cuantas cosas en una silla, mientras el italiano le seguía sin perder el rumbo, portándose de forma inusualmente seria y callada para su personalidad. Ludwig lo observó por un momento de reojo, acercándose de forma lenta ante su presencia, Feliciano no sabía qué hacer o que esperar. La mirada de Ludwig era tan fuerte y su rostro tan inexpresivo. Se quedo estático, observando al rubio, mientras este no le despegaba la mirada aun de encima.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? –menciono Italia en forma baja, en forma temerosa. Su mirada se mostraba un tanto suplicante, expectante. Ludwig aclaro un poco la garganta, apartando su mirada y caminando hasta el corredor.

-Tienes que hacer muchas cosas, una de tus funciones es el servirme, el servir a Alemania. Por lo pronto puedes empezar con trabajos simples como hacer comida o fabricar algunas cosas hasta que piense en algo más que puedas hacer. Así que puedes comenzar ahora. –Dicho esto, Ludwig salió de la habitación y se encerró en su despacho. Feliciano no tardo mucho en ponerse en marcha a la cocina, buscando los ingredientes que fueran necesarios para preparar la comida de esa noche. Tenía suerte de ser un gran cocinero y de aprovechar todos los sabores y los ingredientes a la perfección.

Pronto la comida estuvo hecha, y fue directamente a tocar la puerta del despacho de Ludwig. El alemán comió en silencio, mientras Feliciano permanecía parado en un punto fijo de la habitación, mirando por una ventana.

-Pensé que me llevarías a una prisión Ludwig, nunca pensé que terminaría en tu casa –menciono de forma despistada el castaño, sin dejar de observar como unos cuantos civiles y soldados caminaba por las calles.

-¿Acaso te estás quejando de permanecer en mi casa?

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-Feliciano no pudo terminar su frase. Ludwig lo tomó de los brazos y lo obligo a voltearse, estrellando su cuerpo contra el muro cercano al acorralarlo. Sus ojos se postraron sobre los de Italia, estando a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios. Feliciano sentía como la respiración de Ludwig chocaba contra su rostro, sintiéndose a la vez un poco embriagado por la sensación extraña que esto le producía en el estomago. Los ojos de Ludwig poseían una de las miradas más intensas que había visto, por lo que tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada antes de poder reaccionar por completo.

-Si tanto te molesta estar aquí puedo mandarte a un campo de concentración ahora mismo. –menciono el alemán con tono bajo, casi en susurro, observando atentamente los ojos de Italia de forma amenazante.

-Ahh L-Ludwig, no es eso…es que me sorprendió que me tuvieras aquí. Lo siento…-el rostro de Feliciano se sonrojo un poco, y más aun al sentir como una de las manos de Alemania se posiciono sobre su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras la respiración de Ludwig aun chocaba contra su rostro, deslizándose lentamente hasta su cuello, provocando que todo su cuerpo sintiera un escalofrió.

-Recoge la mesa y termina de hacer la limpieza, Italia –Feliciano soltó un suspiro al momento en que el alemán le libero, más no estaba muy seguro si suspiro más por alivio o por decepción. Siempre se había sentido atraído por su amigo, más nunca se imagino que este podría llegar a sentir algo más que el que no fuera una simple amistad. Aquellas palabras de Ludwig resonaban en su mente, mientras sentía como una oleada de inseguridad se apoderaba de su persona. ¿Qué pretendía Alemania al llevarlo directamente a su casa, y no a otra parte? Pensó que quizás tendría consideración de el por su amistad, pero aquel comportamiento extraño de hace un momento le había dejado pensando.

Recogió la mesa, lavo los platos y puso manos a la obra, haciendo la limpieza como lo solía hacer en casa de Austria. Realmente no le molestaba para nada hacer ese tipo de quehaceres, y menos estando en casa de Alemania. Por su parte, Ludwig se encontraba acomodando todo en su escritorio, pasando informes y firmando documentos. De repente recordó un detalle importante y se apresuro a tomar el teléfono y hacer unas cuantas llamadas antes de continuar. Fijo su vista en la ventana por un momento y observó a Feliciano, sosteniendo una escoba, barriendo algunas hojas secas que se amontonaban en la parte trasera de su casa, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción italiana que solía entonar cuando hacía sus deberes, de manera que le resultara más placentero todo.

Ludwig sonrío de medio lado, sabía a la perfección que su amigo italiano era una persona alegre por naturaleza, y no le parecía raro que incluso en estas circunstancias demostrara tener buen humor.

-Es mi prisionero de guerra aun así…-murmuro por lo bajo, antes de continuar con sus deberes también él. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Veneciano volviera a entrar a la casa, dejando las cosas del aseo en su respectivo lugar, antes de que Ludwig lo distrajera de sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta de su despacho.

-Le he dicho a mis soldados que trajeran tus cosas de tu casa, como ropa y tus cosas de aseo personal, puedes encontrarlas en la parte de arriba, están acomodadas en la habitación de huéspedes –menciono con tono serio, mirándole de reojo al momento de pasarle por un lado. Feliciano solo alcanzo a asentir, se sentía un tanto confundido por los actos y las palabras de Ludwig, que demostraban cosas contradictorias como esta. Nunca se imagino que le trataría tan bien aun siendo prisionero, pero agradecía todo este tipo de consideraciones que el alemán podría tener con él.

El tiempo pasó rápido y sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche y las estrellas se asomaban en el cielo nocturno. Feliciano no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que el hecho de observar las constelaciones le resultaba algo muy fascinante y entretenido, observaba las estrellas con curiosidad, imaginando cuántas de ellas podría haber y que tan lejos o que tan cerca podrían estar de la tierra. Cerró los ojos y bostezo, después de un largo día lleno de emociones y cambios, merecía aun que sea un poco de descanso. Fue a la habitación de huéspedes, donde las maletas permanecían sobre la cama, sintiéndose tan agotado como se sentía prefería tirarse en el suelo de una vez, y solo se limito a buscar de entre todo ese tumulto de cosas su pijama, dejando pronto sus botas y su uniforme de lado.

Se sentía tan cansado que se sentó por un momento sobre el piso, observando la inmensidad de la habitación casi vacía, dándose cuenta que no solo se sentía cansado, sino que también sentía una extraña opresión sobre su pecho, algo que le indicaba que extrañaba su hogar y a los suyos. Unas pisadas lo hicieron sacarlo de su trance, la puerta fue abierta, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón. ¿Qué hacía Ludwig en su cuarto?

Lucía desalineado después de tantas horas de trabajo, sus mangas estaba dobladas hasta sus codos, su corbata estaba desarreglada sobre su cuello y su camisa blanca lucía desabotonada y arrugada, sus lentes estaban puestos en su bolsillo y su cabello se desacomodada a medida que movía sus manos por entre sus hebras rubias. La mirada de Feliciano se perdió en esta imagen, pocas veces observaba a Ludwig de esta forma y aquello le parecía extrañamente atrayente, mordiéndose el labio, intentando desviar la mirada de la imagen que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué pasa…Ludwig? –menciono en tono bajo el italiano, mientras intentaba levantarse del piso.

-¿Qué haces hay sentado? Bueno, no importa. Estoy muy tensó. –respondió el alemán, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cuello.

-Ah bueno, ¿quieres que te prepare un té o algo de cenar? No sé, quizás algo ligero para que calmes el hambre y puedas dormir cómodo.

-_Nein._ No tengo hambre y no deseo té. Yo quiero otra cosa.

La voz de Ludwig sonaba tranquila y serena a pesar de todo. Italia no sabía que esperar o a que se refería, ¿Qué quería Ludwig entonces de él?

-Entonces, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? –menciono en voz aun más baja, mientras observaba atento y expectante al alemán, Ludwig sonrió de medio lado, parecía que esperaba ese tipo de reacción nerviosa por parte de Venecino, a lo que se limito con dar unos cuantos pasos, quedando aun más cerca del.

-¿Recuerdas que hace rato te dije que pensaría en otra cosa en que pudieras servirme? Pues…ya se me ocurrió en que. –Dicho esto, Alemania pasó una de sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndolo aun más hacía su cuerpo, mientras con sus labios aprisionaba y poseía los labios de Feliciano. El italiano solo parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo como la lengua de Alemania pasaba entre sus labios y hacía su boca, explorando por toda su cavidad, sintiendo como las manos de Ludwig recorrían de arriba abajo sus caderas y su cintura. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Acaso ¿esta era la verdadera razón por la cual lo tenía en su casa?

-L-Ludwig…-no pudo reaccionar del todo, el alemán lo sostenía entre sus brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación. Sintió como Ludwig lo tumbaba bruscamente en la cama, mientras una mirada lasciva de atravesó por sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, no quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Creí que esto te gustaba, que yo te gustaba. No creo que importe mucho ahora, ¿verdad? –menciono por lo bajo el alemán, mientras son sus dientes empezaba a marcar aquellas zonas visibles de la piel italiana, que sin darse cuenta, empezaba a quejarse ligeramente por los tratos que el alemán le brindaba.

Feliciano cerró los ojos un momento, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado durante el día y al experimentar las caricias de Ludwig sobre la tele, solo dejo que su cabeza se inclinara hacía atrás, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Ludwig tomo la camisa de Feliciano entre sus manos y la desgarro casi por completo, sintiendo la necesidad de dejar marcada cada parte de su piel. Así al menos, si alguien más llegaba a su vida, sabría que había pertenecido a alguien más, que su piel había sido tocada por otro. Sus manos pasaron primero de manera lenta sobre su torso, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel expuesta ante sus manos. La claridad de los ojos color miel de Italia siempre le resultaron hipnotizantés y su piel era tan suave, su cuerpo tan delgado y delicado, su aroma tan agradable…

Alemania lo levanto de las piernas, retirándole de forma rápida y brusca el pantalón de su pijama y su ropa interior, dejando expuesto por completo el cuerpo desnudo de Feliciano. Paso una de sus manos por tu vientre, bajando de forma lenta hasta el miembro del menor mientras su lengua saboreaba un poco la piel de su torso, pasando de forma lenta por sus pezones. Quería sentirlo todo, experimentarlo todo. Ataco el cuello del italiano, chupándolo y lamiéndolo desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula, aumentando más la intensidad de sus movimientos hasta llegar al punto de morder con intensidad hasta sacar sangre. Empieza a succionar de su sangre, mientras sus manos viajan de las caderas a la espalda de Italia, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor pega un respingo al momento de empezar a morder diferentes secciones de su piel. A Italia eso le dolía a horrores, sentía como su carne era desgarrada por las mandíbulas de Alemania y como este a su vez dejaba algunas cuantas marcas son sus uñas por sobre su espalda y su cadera. Era tan brusco y a la vez, tan excitante…

-Tócate…-murmuro por lo bajo el alemán, alejándose un poco del cuerpo del italiano y observándolo detenidamente, de arriba a abajo, mientras se relamía los labios aun por el sabor metálico de la sangre italiana en su paladar. Feliciano bajo la mirada, notando una protuberancia en el miembro del teutónico, mientras su propio miembro comenzaba a endurecerse por las acciones que el rubio entre su piel. Paso una de sus manos de forma lenta y vacilante hasta esa zona, tomando su miembro semi-erecto entre sus dedos, presionando de forma lenta al principio, marcando un ritmo delicado que lo hacía estremecerse de forma lenta. Alemania sonrió por lo bajo, observando como la mirada de Italia bajaba de forma lenta, se cerraba y continuaba sonrojándose, mientras su expresión reflejaba cada vez más excitación.

Italia se atrevió a subir la velocidad de sus acciones, provocando que su erección se hiciera aun más evidente, mientras se mordía los labios al intentar ahogar algunos cuantos gemidos. Ludwig se sintió aun más excitado ante aquella imagen que tenía en frente, su propio miembro se sentía incomodo al estar aprisionado en su pantalón a medida que escuchaba como los gemidos de Feliciano iban en aumento. Italia se inclino ligeramente mente, paso su otra mano por aquella zona un tanto húmeda, llegando a rozar ligeramente con sus dedos por la zona donde estaba su entrada. Pasó primero un dedo, haciendo un círculo en su interior, mientras con su otra mano aun seguía moviendo su miembro de forma acelerada, sintiendo como un poco de su saliva iba deslizándose de entre sus labios.

Entre sus gemidos menciono un par de veces el nombre de Alemania, el cual se encontraba tan excitado que tuvo que desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón, pasando también a tocarse superficialmente por sobre la ropa para aliviar un poco a su miembro. Italia paso un segundo dedo, sintiendo un dolor pulsante en su interior, que intentaba disipar al masturbarse de forma rápida, sintiendo cerca su orgasmo.

-L-Ludwig…-menciono con tono bajo debido a su excitación, relamiéndose los labios, con la mirada un tanto perdida –me voy…aah…me voy a co-correr… -y con esto, Ludwig no lo pudo soportar más. Se abalanzo de forma rápida sobre el cuerpo de Italia, sustituyendo su mano por su propia mano, levantando sus piernas de forma rápida al colocarlas sobre sus hombros y así, con una sola estocada, se adentró por completo en su interior.

A Feliciano esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Soltó un gemido y un grito al sentir como el miembro del mayor lo llenaba por completo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban al instante. Algunas lagrimas le aparecieron, pero evito por todos los medios el liberarlas, mientras el alemán por su parte intentaba calmar las ansias que sentía de empezar a embestirlo de forma rápida. Se sentía tan estrecho en su interior, que después de un par de segundos empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, llegando cada vez más profundo a medida que las estocadas aumentaba en ritmo, sus cuerpos en constante movimiento empezaron a sudar, mientras un calor los envolvía a ambos.

Italia sentía como una corriente eléctrica le pasaba por todo el cuerpo, a medida que sentía las embestidas y el calor de su cuerpo iba provocando que unas cuantas perlas de sudor le aparecieran por todas partes. Alemania continuaba con ese ritmo, pasando una de sus manos por el torso desnudo del italiano, sus labios recorrían de forma lenta la piel del cuello su cuello al descender hasta su pecho, en donde empezó a succionar y mordisquear un poco ambos pezones. Apretando un poco las caderas de Feliciano, empezó a introducir de forma más rápida su miembro de forma casi bestial, el italiano empezaba a gemir y gritar al aferrarse un poco a la espalda desnuda de Ludwig. Ya no podía retener más las lágrimas, ni sus quejidos. El dolor por empezaba a mezclarse con el placer.

Sin darse cuenta, Ludwig paso sus dedos por el contorno de las caderas de Italia, tomándolas de manera brusca, las apretaba y las marcaba con sus uñas, mientras sus labios estaban aun ocupados dejando marcas rojizas sobre la piel del castaño. Feliciano no paraba de gemir y sollozar, sentía como su propio miembro se endurecía aun más, a pesar de que sentía placer, las manos de Ludwig lo tocaban con bastante brusquedad y sus embestidas parecían que en cualquier momento lo romperían. Se limito a cerrar los ojos y voltear la cabeza, sintiéndose un tanto mareado por todas las nuevas emociones que experimentaba. A pesar de todo, era con Ludwig con quien estaba y quería aun que sea disfrutarlo un poco, sentirse cerca de él, aun que fuera en este tipo de circunstancias.

-Alemania…-menciono en voz entrecortada, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo temblaba un poco por el placer, empezando a agitar su respiración, sintiendo como su cuerpo se liberaba lentamente al llegar al orgasmo.

-Italia….Italia…ahhh…-al alemán también le faltaba poco para terminar. Solo un par de embestidas más bastaron.

Feliciano sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba al momento de eyacular, soltando un gran gemido que parecía ser más un sollozo. Alemania término de una sola estocada, derramándose en su interior. Ambos estaban en silencio, con sus cuerpos aun cerca, intentando recordar cómo respirar de manera lenta otra vez. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio un rato, azul contra café, sus orbes empezaron a recorrer su piel como antes lo habían hecho sus manos al momento de hacer el amor. El corazón de Feliciano se encontraba agitado, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al sentir como la mirada de su amante le examinaba de arriba abajo.

Un detalle llamo la atención del teutón: el collar en forma de cruz negra que yacía en el pecho del castaño. Ese detalle se lo había dado hace tiempo en el momento exacto en que prometió que siempre estaría cuidando de él, que lo ayudaría sin importar que fuera. El rubio se sintió aturdido por un breve segundo. ¿Es lo que estaba haciendo ahora? Hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por el italiano eran distintos, que ya no lo miraba como a un simple amigo. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que cometió, el aprovecharse de su aliado, de su mano derecha, de su único amigo, del amor de su vida…. –Lo siento, debo irme –murmuro antes de levantarse y empezar a vestirse con rapidez. Esto tomo por sorpresa al italiano que se levanto enseguida de la cama, dispuesto a preguntar por el cambio que había sentido en Ludwig.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas tan de repente? –pregunto con pesar en su tono de voz, sintiendo como un pequeño nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta. La nación más joven no respondió, se limito a terminar de ponerse sus ropas y salir en silencio de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda, Feliciano sintió como una ola de electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo, algo que no sentía hace tiempo, era una sensación de vació que hace mucho no había experimentado. Un pequeño gemido fue emanado de sus labios antes de comenzar a soltar algunas lágrimas, empezando a retroceder hasta quedar acostado de nueva cuenta en la cama, sintiéndose como la persona más pequeña e insignificante del mundo. ¿Acaso el alemán solo lo había usado?

Detrás de la puerta, sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda en contra de la fría madera, se encontraba Ludwig, mirando al vació, sosteniendo entre sus manos la pequeña insignia de conmemoración que le habían dado en el ejercito, escuchando los pequeños sollozos del italiano, _de su italiano._ Se preguntaba si esa pequeña medalla entre sus manos ameritaba tantos crimines cometidos a estas alturas…


End file.
